


Miracle

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler a 9. évadhoz.</p>
<p>Az ember Castiel meghall egy dalt a rádióban, ami gondolkodásra készteti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

Miracle  
  
Castiel elmélyülten ült a rádió előtt. Már minden feladatot elvégzett, és éppen vevő sem akadt a boltban, ahol nemrég kezdett el dolgozni. Ilyenkor mindig a készüléket hallgatta, mert szerette volna, mint ember, megismerni a XXI. század kultúráját. Hamar rájött, hogy a zenéket, amiket a Winchester-fiúk szoktak hallgatni, már régen nem játsszák.   
  
\- Szóljon a következő dal, a Hurts-től a Miracle – üvöltötte a bemondós, majd a hangja szerepét egy indulóhoz hasonló, már-már erőszakos kezdetű ritmus vette át.  
  
 _'Cause the light will never shine on this heart of mine, and all the love we sacrificed_  
  
Deanre gondolt, és arra a sok szörnyű dologra, amit tett vele. Ami miatt ott kellett hagynia őt. Minden percnyi szeretet, amit adtak egymásnak, elveszett.  
  
 _You can see what a savage I've become, in my eyes_  
  
A múlt rengeteg bűne fátyolozta el szemeit, és azon tűnődött, vajon a látószerveken tényleg látszik-e, milyenek vagyunk valójában.  
  
 _If you look in my heart you will find no love, no light, no end inside, and I'm looking for a miracle  
But I hope, I pray and I will fight ’cause I'm looking for a miracle_  
  
Nem, ez nem igaz. Ő már nem vár semmilyen csodára. Angyali ereje elveszett, emberként pedig sehogy nem találja a helyét a világban. Már nem remél, és jó ideje már nem is imádkozik. Nincs kihez. A sorsa ellen nem fog küzdeni. Hányszor megtette már, mégsem lett soha jó következménye.  
  
 _But oh, look at all of the damage you have done in time, if you offer salvation I will run into your arms_  
  
Bárki karjaiba szívesen futott volna, ha megoldást kínált volna erre a kilátástalan életre, amit manapság folytatott. Se otthona, se barátai, se egy ismerős mosoly, se egy megszokott, néha goromba megszólítás, Cas!  
  
 _There's no love, no light, no end inside, and I'm looking for a miracle_  
  
Semmi, semmi fény nem maradt már benne. Az élete (létezése?) romokban hever, és tudta, hogy ezentúl már nem lesz, ki felemeli őt, mivel már ő is használhatatlan, felesleges.   
  
A dal lassan véget ért. Castiel udvariasan sietett oda a vásárlóhoz, aki az imént lépett be a helyiségbe.


End file.
